1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for preparing sliced produce products and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for slicing potatoes and washing or coating potato slices.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various food products are prepared from produce such as potatoes, and many such products are prepared by slicing the produce, e.g., potato chips and other snack food products. It is generally known in the art to slice potatoes and then wash the slices to remove surface starch, potato scraps, foreign matter, etc., therefrom. The slices are typically washed by being immersed in a tank or drum of water with the slices and water being agitated by suitable means. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,895 to Caridis et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,675 to Ferry. The patent to Caridis et al. teaches spraying the potato slices with water after washing them in a water tank. After being washed, the potato slices are carried by known conveyors which drain the water therefrom and transport the slices to a further processing station, e.g., an oven or fryer.
There are several drawbacks to prior art methods in which potato slices are washed in a tank or drum of water to remove starch or particles from the slices. First, the water contained in the washing tank must be kept relatively clean because the potato slices are washed by being soaked therein. This results in fairly complicated and costly pump systems for circulating water from a supply to the washing tank and for removing the starch and scraps from the used water, as well as significant costs due to the large amount of water required by these systems. Further, only a limited amount of control can be exercised over the washing of the slices due to the nature of the process, i.e., dumping a large quantity of product into a washing tank. In fact, inadequate cleaning of the slices may occur even when copious amounts of water are used for soaking and washing the slices. This can lead to several problems, such as starch build up in the cooking fryers which results in system down time needed to clean the fryers.
It is also known in the art to use spray nozzles for spraying water onto potato slices in order to remove starch and scraps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,478 to Entes discloses an apparatus for washing potato slices in which the potatoes are sliced and washed in a prowashing unit. The prowashing unit includes the slicer mechanism which receives and slices whole potatoes. A spray tube is disposed within the prowashing unit and has outlets directed at the knives of the slicer mechanism for washing and separating the slices. The slices exit the prowashing unit and enter an elongated rotatable washing tube in which the slices are washed by agitation. The slices then pass over conveyors to drain the remaining water and separate the potato scraps from the slices.
The Entes system cleans the slices by the rotating washing action in the washing tube. The water used to spray the knives of the slicer passes from the prewashing unit into the washing tube along with the potato slices. Thus, the starch-laden water is used in the washing tube after being used in the prewashing unit. The slices exit the washing tube onto a vibrating sieve arrangement which removes surface water from the slices. A rewashing unit is positioned downstream of the washing tube and includes sprayers which remove shreds or scraps present on the slices. The slices then pass over another sieve arrangement so that they are delivered to the next processing station in a dry condition.
The Entes slice washing system suffers from several drawbacks similar to the prior art systems mentioned above. For example, the spray tube of Entes is positioned within the upper portion of the prewashing unit and sprays water at the knives or blades of the slicer mechanism. Thus, the potato slices that are discharged downward from the slicer may not be sufficiently contacted and cleaned by the water dispensed from the spray tube which apparently is located above the blades. Furthermore, the single spray tube shown by Entes would spray water against limited surface area of the slices as they exit the slicer. The limited washing of the slices in the prewashing unit presumably necessitates use of the washing tube.
Also, the washing tube of Entes likely requires a relatively large amount of water to effect the disclosed rotating washing action of the slices (since the water is collected in a receiving tank and discharged). As discussed above, in apparatus such as the Entes apparatus the water must be kept relatively clean because the slices are washed by being soaked and moved therein.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for slicing potatoes and washing the potato slices that are free of the problems present in prior art systems.